Administering an injection is a process which presents a number of risks and challenges for users and healthcare professionals, both mental and physical. Medicament delivery devices typically fall into two categories—manual devices and auto-injectors. In a conventional manual device, manual force is required to drive a medicament through a needle. This is typically done by some form of button/plunger that has to be continuously pressed during the injection. A conventional auto-injector may provide the force for administering the medicament by a spring, and a trigger button or other mechanism may be used to activate the injection.
For use of manual devices and autoinjectors, safety and usability are of the utmost importance. Thus, there remains a need for improved medicament delivery devices which include components or mechanisms for user and patient safety (e.g., to prevent misuse, needlestick, etc.) and enhanced usability (e.g., making the device easier to user before, during and after an injection to improve dose accuracy and compliance).